Wendy
Background Wendy Takahashi is an original character from the Land of Stories series. She first appears in chapter 3 of ''A Grimm Warning''. She is a teenager in Conner's grade, and one of the four members of the school's book club, The Book Huggers. Wendy is implied to be selective mute; she hasn't spoken since a very young age, as it said in An Author's Odyssey. Appearance and Personality "Wendy was painfully shy and usually let the other girls do the talking. She was Japanese and had very dark hair and the largest eyes Conner had ever seen on a human." 'TLOS III, ch 3, p. 57' Wendy is one of the six students who attends the trip to Germany with Mrs. Peters. She is a quiet, eccentric, book-loving teenager, and one of the four members of the book club. Mindy, Cindy, and Lindy are her best friends. Storypage references needed In A Grimm Warning, Wendy and the Book Huggers rolls their eyes at almost everything Conner says or does. She and her three friends assault Conner outside the bathroom, and demand to know hat happened to his sister Alex. She attends the reading of the Brothers Grimm lost stories. In ''Beyond The Kingdoms'', Mindy, Cindy, Lindy, and Wendy have been made hall monitors, and have dropped the book club to create The Conspiracy Club. Wendy and her friends catch Bree Campbell talking on her phone in the closet and blackmail her by saying that they won't tell anyone about her cell phone if she offers information about the Bailey twins. Bree tricks them by offering to tell them the truth if they give her a late pass, then saying that she never said when she'll tell them. Mindy assures Wendy and the others that they will find out what happened to the Bailey twins, mostly to calm them down. In An Author's Odyssey, Mindy, Cindy, Lindy, and Wendy are miserable. They are obsessed with the Bailey Twins; it's all they can think about. No one believes their conspiracy theories, and they are mocked and have a terrible reputation. In an attempt to break their obsession, they re-form the Book Huggers, but Wendy and the others cannot concentrate enough to read the books. They meet in the Storybook Grill, and then see Alex and Conner. Wendy and her friends go to Sycamore Drive to spy on the Bailey twins, and they bring recording devices and cameras, ready to record everything and prove that they are right. When they see Auburn Sally and her crew appear out of nowhere, the Book Huggers drop their recording devices and faint out of shock. Wendy and the others are then taken to St. Andrew's Children's Hospital, where they are counselled by Dr. Jackson. To her surprise, Dr. Jackson reveals that the events they saw were probably just "magic tricks" performed by the "performers" hired by Charlotte and Bob, and tells her and the others to get some rest. Wendy's parents are briefly mentioned in An Author's Odyssey. Quotes "Alex-Conner, over there!" References Category:Minor Characters Category:Our World Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Recurring'''' Category:Female Category:Otherworld Characters Category:Non-Magical Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide